(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift register and a display device having the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are now widely used, as one of various flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display has two panels including field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the panels. The liquid crystal display applies voltages to the field generating electrodes to generate electric fields in the liquid crystal layer to determine the orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, which in turn determine the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
The liquid crystal display device further includes switching elements connected to the pixel electrodes, and a plurality of signals lines, such as gate lines and data lines that control the switching elements, which in apply voltages to the pixel electrodes.
The signal lines receive signals from separately provided driving devices and apply the signals to the pixels through the switching elements. Accordingly, in order to drive a display device, a driving device needs to be connected to the display device or mounted on the display device. However, the driving device increases manufacturing costs of the display device considerably.